


Birthday Surprise

by WalkingFan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daryl's birthday and Beth has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl took out his lighter and quickly lit the end of his cigarette. He had just finished cleaning a fresh kill on the table out in front of the prison. He left all the usable parts on the table where all the women who do the cooking could get to it. He pulled what was left into a black trash bag and quickly disposed of it where walkers wouldn’t catch the scent and attract more than they could handle.

As he was walking back to the front of the prison, he heard the main gate pull open. He looked behind him and saw the pick-up pulling in. Maggie, Glenn, and finally Beth climbed out of the cab. Daryl suddenly let some of the tension he was holding in his shoulders relax.

Maggie and Glenn could hold their own just fine, but he didn’t like Beth going out on runs. She wasn’t as tough as some of the others and while he trusted Maggie to take care of her sister, you never knew what was going to happen out there. He cared about her a lot more now that he and Beth were spending more time together.

It started a few months ago, when Daryl started to notice more about Beth. Even though she was young, she was growing more shapely by the day, the curve to her hip, the slight swell of her breast. At first Daryl felt ashamed for thinking those things. This was a girl who he had seen grow from a young teenager to where she is now. He started sneaking peeks at her every now and again, at the table when they ate, when they played with Judith together.

More than once Beth caught him looking, but she never said anything. Then one night he was sitting in his cell on his cot, putting his crossbow back together after a thorough cleaning. Beth ended up walking by his cell a couple times, he had noticed, before she finally came in and sat down next to him on his cot.

She looked around a minute before saying anything. Daryl was nervous enough without her even talking. He’d never really had anyone in his cell before, let alone someone he had very dirty thoughts about when he was lying here alone at night. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about the state of his cell and what she thought about it.

“Nice place you got,” she finally said, with a smile on her face. She looked over at him.

“Eh. It ain’t much. Jus’ a place to sleep.” Daryl shrugged through his reply. He looked back over at her and felt butterflies in his stomach, which felt ridiculous.

“I’ve….I’ve seen you looking at me Daryl. Sometimes I feel you watching me, and when I look at you, I see you turn away real quick. Why do you do that?” Beth asked him the one question he wasn’t really ready to answer. His heart started to beat twice as fast, and his mouth went dry. Damn Beth and her directness.

“Uh…Don’t know.” He shrugged. “I mean…why wouldn’t I? Pretty girl like yourself, it’s hard not to.” He felt his whole face flush a deep red at the confession.

“You think I’m pretty?” Beth asked, looking straight at him, trying to catch his eye. Daryl didn’t have the nerve to meet her gaze, so he looked elsewhere while he talked.

“Well yea. Not jus’ that. You’re smart too. Take care of Judith. Have the bes’ heart of anyone I ever met.”

“You’re pretty great too, ya know.” Beth quickly replied and placed her hand over Daryl’s. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the contact. He looked down at her hand, her fingers starting to intertwine with his, and then he finally looked up at her beautiful face, and met her soft, blue eyes.

Beth leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the hunter’s slightly chapped lips. The kiss was electrifying to Daryl and he took her face into his empty hand, running his rough, calloused thumb over her delicate cheek. They ended the kiss, both with slight smiles on their faces knowing that their friendship had changed into something more.

That was a few months ago and a lot of things had happened between them. Daryl wanted to take things very slow, but Beth was determined and before long, she was sleeping in his cell at night. They would make love before they went to sleep and then again in the early hours of the morning, before Beth would sneak back to her cell.

They decided to keep their relationship a secret, unsure of how the rest of the group would feel about it. Although Beth was 18 and legally an adult, there was still a large age difference between them and they knew some people wouldn’t approve. The only other person who knew was Maggie, because Beth said she couldn’t keep a secret from her sister.

He occasionally caught Maggie giving him the overly protective sister looks that said, “Hurt my sister and I’ll shoot your manhood off.” And he believed her, but he didn’t have any plans to hurt Beth. In fact, he planned to keep her as close as possible. The thought of losing her was one of the worst things that could happen right now.

Daryl walked over to the truck and started to help unload the supplies they gathered from the run. More food and medical supplies were always needed at the prison. After everything was unloaded, Daryl stood at the back of the truck and waited for Beth to come over. After she handed off the last of the can goods to another person, she sauntered to the back of the truck and brushed her hand over Daryl’s and gave him a big smile. It was their quick way of showing affection when they were around other people.

“Everything go okay?” Daryl asked. He needed to know that nothing bad had happened while she was out there without him.

“Everything was fine. You shouldn’t worry so much,” Beth said, giving him a slightly concerned expression.

“Not worried. Jus’ curious is all.” Daryl tried to shrug off his concern, but he knew Beth could see right through him.

“Anyways, we got some pretty good stuff. Might have even gotten a birthday surprise for a certain someone…” Beth tried to feign an innocent face while looking anywhere but at Daryl. Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes a little. He should have never told Beth that today was his birthday. He made her swear to secrecy to not tell anyone else. The last thing he wanted was to make a big deal out of it, but she had insisted on knowing.

“What is it? It best not be anything big,” he told the blonde girl with the big blue eyes. She quickly laughed at his response.

“Don’t you worry about it. I’ll give it to you tonight, after dinner. I have a feeling that you’ll like it.” After she said that last sentence, she gave Daryl her best bedroom eyes and squeezed his hand real tight, making Daryl lift his eyebrows in response.

“Maybe,” said Daryl. Now he really was interested. He was also slightly warmed that Beth had bothered to do anything at all. It had been years since he celebrated his birthday, even before the world had turned to shit.

They walked back towards the prison, making sure to break contact before anyone saw them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner seemed to go on forever. Daryl never found himself so anxious to be done with a meal. He sat next to Rick making small talk, but kept glancing down the table to Beth, who would lock eyes with him and they would know they were both thinking about the same thing. When everyone had finished, Daryl helped pick up the plates and clear the table, migrating his way down to Beth. She had just finished talking to Rick when he closed in next to her.

“Hey. Rick asked me to help put Judith down tonight. So I’ll help with that and then meet you in your cell, let’s say in about an hour.” Beth told him this in a low voice and gave him one of her sweet smiles. He could tell she was probably relishing the fact that he had to wait just a little bit longer to get his time with her. 

“Alright. Don’t be too long,” Daryl said, letting her know that he really wanted to spend some extra time with her tonight. Usually he wasn’t a pushy man, but what Beth had said earlier had really gotten him going, and he felt the need to relieve some tension.

“Oh I won’t.” Beth gave him a small wink as she walked out. Daryl couldn’t help but watch her walk away, her perky little ass fitting perfect into her jeans.

He had an hour to kill now, so he figured he would go grab a shower. He ran by his cell, grabbed a towel, and went to get clean. He took his time, thinking about Beth and how nice these past few months had been with her. He had been with plenty of women, but he’d never felt this way about a woman that he did about Beth. There was something about her, how inherently good-hearted she was, that got to Daryl.

He toweled himself off and threw on the same pair of jeans, leaving off the shirt. He went back to cell and turned on a couple lanterns. He sat on his cot and waited for Beth. He picked up an old book that she left in his cell the other night, and flipped through it. He wasn’t crazy about reading, but this one didn’t seem too bad.

Beth finally came to his cell about 15 minutes later than she said she would. She walked in and pulled the blanket over the door to give them some privacy. She was wearing a little blue tank top with some flannel shorts. Something that was meant to be comfortable, but Daryl still found it tempting. She had her long blonde hair down around her shoulders, the waves slightly tangled. He loved it when she left her hair down for him.

She had a small rucksack under her arm and she sat it under the cot and eyed Daryl. He was lying on the cot in just his old jeans, propped up on his elbow, reading the book in the light of the lantern. He went to put it down when she walked in.

“Don’t let me interrupt your reading time,” she smiled at him, with a teasing look in her eyes.

He let the book fall to the floor and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on top him. She straddled him and started to giggle as they kissed.

“What took ya so long?” he asked as he ran a hand through her hair, starting to work kisses down her neck.

“Mmmmmm…” she moaned through the kisses. “Judith didn’t want to go down. I had to walk around singing to her before she finally dozed off. Carl’s gonna watch her tonight while Rick’s on watch.” She sat up, taking her neck away from Daryl, much to the dismayed look on his face.

“So, where’s this gift ya been teasin’ me bout?” Daryl egged. He’d been wondering all night what it could be.

“Ohh I don’t know if you can handle it…” Beth ground her hips against Daryl, emitting a low groan from the man. She then gives him one of her best smiles; one that lights up her whole face which in turn makes him smile. He rarely smiled, but when he did, 9 times out of 10, she was the source of it.

She then lifts herself off the hunter, who almost whined at the loss of contact. Instead he puts his arms under his head and waits for whatever she has to give him. She stands in front of him, reaches for the hem of her tank top and slowly pulls it up. He watches the slow reveal of skin, starting with her belly button, then her waist, then he gets a pleasant surprise as she pulls the tank top over her head.

Her long, blonde hair rests just below her shoulders, framing her perky breasts in one of the sexiest things Daryl had ever seen. She was wearing a black lace bra that had pink and red flowers trimming the edges. The lace was thin enough to see her pink nipples peeking through and her pale skin practically glowed next to the dark material.

Before he could do anything, she turned around and slowly pulled the shorts down that were sitting low on her hips. Daryl’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of her wearing matching panties that sat even lower on her hips and rode up just enough in the back to show the beautiful curve of her perfect ass.

“Where’d ya get that?” Daryl asks as he sits up on his cot.

Beth rolls her eyes and smiles as she turns around; knowing that somehow the first thing he said wasn’t going to be the least bit sexy.

“Maggie helped me find it at an old lingerie store. Still had the tags on and everything. You gonna keep asking questions or you gonna…..” Daryl didn’t give her the chance to finish her sentence. He pulls her on top of him and immediately starts to kiss her as she straddles his sitting form.

His hands start to roam all over her body, and finally land on her ass, squeezing it tight and grinding his hips into her. Their tongues fight for control between their mouths as Beth runs her hands up and down Daryl’s bare torso.

Daryl breaks the kiss and works his way to her neck. He starts with light kisses, but quickly switches to licking and biting her neck, careful not to leave a mark. Beth moans into his ear as he works at her neck and runs his hands up her hips and back. She kisses and licks at his ear, which she knew would drive him wild.

He gave a soft grunt at the contact to his ear and left her neck to work his way south. He gets to her lace covered breasts, and grasps them at the sides while he rubs his face into the lace, loving the way it feels against his skin. He takes a lace covered nipple into his mouth and gives it a gentle suck, hearing the breath hitch in Beth’s throat.

He then moved the lace to the side and takes the full nipple in his mouth, sucking it and giving it a quick nibble. Beth leans her head back and runs her fingers through Daryl’s messy head of hair. She grinds her hips into him again and gives a small moan.

Then she brings her head back up and slowly pulls her breast from his mouth. She runs her hands down his chest as she changes position and gets on her knees in front of Daryl. She rubs his already massive erection through his pants and licks her lips. Daryl leans back against the wall and gives a loud sigh of pleasure.

She unbuttons and unzips him, letting his throbbing member spring free since he didn’t wear any underwear. He lifts his hips and she pulls his pants down, peeling each leg off. She grasps his hard cock with both hands and starts to work him up and down. He gives a slight thrust at the contact and she can tell he loves every minute of it.

She goes to put her lips on him, but instead of going slow, she engulfs half of the long member in her petite mouth, earning a particularly loud gasp from the sexy man in front of her. She smiles at how he clutches his fists to his sides, and she starts to slowly bob up and down. She pulls him out of her mouth and licks him from the base all the way to the tip of his cock. She stops at the tip and flicks her tongue against him and loves the way he moves from the sensation.

Suddenly, he’s had enough and pulls her up onto the cot and lays her down as he gets on his knees, essentially switching places with her. He takes his hand and rubs her through the lacey panties as his other hand wraps around her leg and he nibbles the inside of her thigh. She squirms in pleasure and moves her hands up to cup her own breasts. Daryl always loves that image, and he pulls her damp panties to the side, revealing her wet lips.

He holds the panties with one hand and uses the other to spread her open. He dips his fingers into her opening and spreads her wetness up to her clit and gently rubs his fingers in circles around her sensitive nub. Beth stills her hips and draws in a quick breath.

Daryl decides he wants to taste her and dips his head down to run his tongue up and down her sweet smelling pussy. He laps at her folds and then finds her clit and skims his tongue over and around it, all the while watching her writhe in pleasure. He finds her opening and thrusts his tongue in and out while she starts to pant.

He lifts up his head and brings his hands to her hips to pull down her panties. She goes to unhook her bra, but Daryl suddenly decides he wants her to keep wearing it.

“Nah. Leave it,” he tells her. She smiles at his command and lays back down. He gets on the cot and then leans over to the side. He opens an old ammo container that he keeps by his bed and pulls out a condom. He quickly unwraps it and rolls it on.

He positions himself between Beth and leans down to give her a deep kiss. She smiles in the kiss when she smells herself on his mouth, and takes his hard length in her hands to position him at her opening. He pushes in and she breaks the kiss to throw her head back and moan at how it feels as he slowly stretches her open.

Once he’s fully sheathed inside of her, he leans down on his elbows and starts kissing her again. Their tongues lap at each other and he slowly withdraws from her and then pushes back in. He starts slowly thrusting while Beth’s hands explore his body. She rubs her hands up and down his back while he works a hand into her hair.

She reaches down to grab his ass and starts to work him to thrusting faster, working her hips up to meet each thrust. He can feel that she wants more, so he gives her hair a little pull as he starts pushing his length harder and faster into her building wetness.

Beth can feel her orgasm building, but needs that that little extra push to get her over the edge. She reaches her hand down between them and Daryl lifts slightly to give her the room to reach that little bundle of nerves between her legs. She quickly starts to rub herself in rapid circles, in time with Daryl’s thrusts, and that’s all she needs to bring herself to an exploding orgasm.

Daryl can feel her reach her peak as she goes slick around his throbbing cock and he pushes deep inside, slowing his thrusts to keep himself from going over. He gives her a quick succession of kisses and then pulls out and helps her turn over. He grabs her by the hips and brings her up on her knees.

With one motion, he quickly thrusts into her and hears her give a deep moan from where her head lays on the cot. He knows that Beth loves this position because of the angle and how deep he can go, so he drives into her at a steady pace. Beth’s little moans start to build and she soon has to cover her mouth to keep from getting too loud.

Daryl can feel himself getting close, so he quickens his pace and starts pushing harder. “Come on, baby. Gimme one more,” he says, letting Beth know he’s close and he wants her to peak with him. She reaches a hand under her and rubs at her clit, and in no time she’s nodding her head to let him know she’s about to come undone.

He hears her start to moan through her hand covered mouth, and he thrusts two more times before he starts to come undone himself. He grips her hips tight enough to leave small bruises and lets tiny moans escape through his gritted teeth as he thrusts until every last drop of cum has spilled from him.

He pulls out and Beth collapses on the cot. He pulls the condom off and disposes of it before he lifts her up and lays himself under her petite frame. He rubs a hand through her hair as she lays her head on his chest, both catching their breath.

“Prolly’ the best gift I ever got,” Daryl says as he breathes into her blonde locks.

“Well that wasn’t your only gift.” Beth sits up and reaches under the cot for the rucksack she deposited there when she first walked in. She deposits it on the bed and pulls out two items: a handful of arrows tied together and a folding knife with a black handle and a five inch long blade. “You seem like the kind of guy who likes practical gifts, so I’ve been keeping my eye out when we went out on runs. Happy Birthday Daryl.” She said the last sentence with a smile.

Daryl sits up and looks at the gifts and tries to think of something to say. He’s never had anyone put this much thought into…well anything for him. He looks up at Beth, looks her full in the face, right into her beautiful blue eyes and puts a hand on her cheek. He says the only thing he can think of.

“I love you Beth.” Her eyes start to tear up a little and he brings her close. He holds her in his arms and then brings her face to his and they kiss. When they pull apart, they sit there for a moment with their foreheads touching.

“I love you too,” she whispers. He sits the gifts down and they lay back down. He covers them up and they wrap their bodies around each other. As they doze off, Daryl finds himself thinking that this has been the best birthday he had ever had. 


End file.
